


Braids

by ldyvanillacourt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, and she’s best friends w zen and THAT my friends is wlw/mlm solidarity, aw that tag is cute, she’s dating mc they’re girlfriends :), this takes place in between jaehee’s good ending and after ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldyvanillacourt/pseuds/ldyvanillacourt
Summary: Jaehee’s hair has been growing longer, and MC seeks an opportunity.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this in class oops

Moonlight cut through the window as MC brought a hand to her mouth to yawn, shifting closer to the woman beside her, transfixed on the television screen.

Jaehee’s apartment was eerily comfortable at 1:52 in the morning, but that was probably because the lights were off. The two didn’t need it: they had the blue light of the TV displaying another one of Zen’s musicals that Jaehee had seen a thousand times and would never mind seeing again in support of their mutual best friend, as the girlfriends lay together on her bed in a content silence, the exhausted aftermath of talking cheerily about their upcoming café.

It was something like paradise.

And sometimes MC thought she was dreaming when Jaehee would rest her head on her shoulder and they’d lay tangled in each other’s arms, MC leaning down to kiss her, and fall asleep to the sound of a familiar voice singing. She would wake up the next morning in that same position and smile.

Tonight was different. Not in a bad way, but it still was different.

MC’s eyes averted to Jaehee, focusing on her wavy brown hair that had been growing ever so slightly for a while. She remembered how happy Jaehee was when her hair finally reached her shoulders and when it was long enough to be put into a ponytail. She had a bright smile on her face that lit up the room and MC’s cheeks were flushing at the thought.

Now, her hair was past her shoulders and not quite the length it was before she cut it to work for Jumin, but it was getting there and MC could only imagine Jaehee’s smile when it does.

One of the first rules the two had set for their café: the cutting of long, brown hair is not obligated.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

It wasn’t said in an offended, angry tone, but a warm, kind voice with a small laugh to punctuate its end, said like a song and MC never wanted to stop looking at her.

“Your hair’s been growing even longer,” MC said, no note to her breathy whisper.

“Hasn’t it? I’m excited for when I can look almost identical to my old pictures. I much prefer long hair to—”

“You’re really beautiful.”

She almost wanted to apologize for interrupting her, but Jaehee only smiled at MC through the darkness and shifted closer to lay her head near hers. “I could say the same for you,” she said.

This, this was the happiness that MC wanted to give Jaehee since the day they met, not staying up late drowned in work but with the woman she loved. They lay together in that mutual happiness.

MC moved her head so it was touching Jaehee’s, when she glanced at the hair tie around her wrist and realized.

“Do you want me to braid your hair?”

MC wanted to have thought of this before, but this time worked just fine for her.

Soon enough she was swinging her legs over the side of the bed to turn on a lamp, and Jaehee was sitting cross-legged near the foot of the bed watching the TV, her hair cascading over her back as MC split it into three and began to braid.

Jaehee’s hair was soft in MC’s hands as she overlapped the three thick strands, tediously shaping her hair into a rope, taking her time. The soft yellow lights of the lamp led her way as she moved down the length of Jaehee’s hair. She let out a content, loving sigh at the sound of Jaehee’s quiet “hmm” in response to something in the musical—maybe a line she had memorized—but MC was only paying attention to the woman in front of her and her hair, rather than the television screen.

There was a warm feeling in her stomach when she neared the end of Jaehee’s hair, using the hair tie to mark her finish. She ran her hand down the braid one last time before letting it drop down onto Jaehee’s back. “So pretty,” she commented, making Jaehee laugh as she grabbed hold of her new braid and slipped it across her shoulder and over her chest. She smiled.

“I love it,” Jaehee said. “You did an amazing job.” MC leaned back into the bed as Jaehee turned to face her, holding her knee and smiling: the most bright, beautiful smile MC had ever seen in her life.

MC watched through the darkness illuminated by the TV and the lamp light as Jaehee’s smile slightly faded into a welcoming gaze, her lips still a little upturned and her eyes dark but kind.

“I should tell you more often,” she said in a low, quiet whisper, as if they weren’t alone in the dark, quiet room, “how lucky I am to have you in my life. I’m lucky to have someone like you to support me and help me open my café. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than with you. This happiness, it’s always been a daydream of mine working at C&R, and you give me all the world’s supply.”

Again with this feeling like MC was dreaming, floating in an ocean of thoughts and would soon awaken to reality. But it wasn’t; it WAS the reality that was too good to be true, but it was.

“I’m so glad I can be here for you, Jaehee. We can do amazing things together.”

That smile returned: the one that MC wanted to cherish for the rest of her life, the one that spoke a thousand words of love and gratitude and lips that were pressed against hers as Jaehee crawled back into bed, MC placing a second kiss, this time on her girlfriend’s head as her arms wrapped longingly around her, holding like she was never letting go.

MC’s eyes fell on their own. “I love you,” she said, as she drifted off to sleep, but awake enough to hear her girlfriend say, “I love you, too.”

She would wake up the next morning in that same position and smile, laughing with Jaehee about how they forgot to turn off the TV, something of which she’d never tire.

It was something like paradise. She was so happy she was here again.

Maybe she never left.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, ily :)
> 
> twitter: ldyvanillacourt  
> tumblr: bisexualray  
> 


End file.
